epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyanwrites vs Tigerisnormal. Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Third Place Battle
All the fallen... all the jury of the battle court... it's all led up to this. Weeks of toil, days spent with nothing but the desire to write to knock opponents down time and time again burning in the heads of the contestants. First, 16 souls dropped from the ledge. Then 8. Then 4. And then when there were 4, two more lost their grip on the climb to the finals. But it's not done. There is redemption. There is the Bronze. And conflict awaits one last time for these two; The fierce feline of the jungle, bloodied and bettered from it's many battles, and a blue haired anime chick, her cardigan stained red from the foes she had conquered, and the one she had not. Yeah, very hype for the battle you weren't actually hyped for. Let's go ayy lmao Beat: Jungle 'The Battle' 'Tigerisnormal:' Understand this: your time in the limelight’s now done Call this a Banksy battle: you’ll be outsped and outdone We get you’re barely past half a year, you’re a n00b here, But go toe to toe with me? That’s how I know you’re new here! Half-assed author fights a dire tiger? Not-so-Great Scot! When the Survivor lights fire? He rocks and breaks rocks Like both my Wiki staff hires, I got third place locked It's your demise like the last lowly writer who faced off 'Cyanwrites:' Well, well, well. Look who chose to finish his verses! I have an old score to settle with you, Tigerisnervous Last year’s finalist desperately wants some glory to win back But your chances of winning exist as much as Vaas vs Handsome Jack! This battle’s not even over, but I’m already a celebrant, Because I’m against a Slowpoke so I’m back in my element! Dangle a bronze medal in front of you and you care just enough to pull through, But I am thankful at least that you didn’t kill this Tournament too! 'Tigerisnormal:' You're damn wrong, I’m killing this tourney with writing Each bar lethal evil, beating you black and Cyan I’m making shelf stackers just from listing your bad lines Helping write your verses while you beg I finish mine It's sad, the tourney's your only claim to fame on the Wiki Wallowing in shit even deeper than your self pity There’s no Happiness in the Cyan-ide I bring Dropping you to the brink like your nighttime drinks 'Cyanwrites:' You're only well known for being just another user with an animal theme, And the less powerful half of the wiki's only real Tag Team You couldn't Serve and Protect your Boyfriend from one more Sophisticated, So why don't you suck an admin's dick for power like your last foe did? Tiger! Tiger! Why aren't you burning bright? Three pages into your blogs and last year's Tourney's in sight! Way to kill all the momentum you had for this Tournament’s arrival Now hurry up, numbnuts! We're holding up the Grand Final! 'Tigerisnormal:' That was one hundred percent wrong, zero percent lyrical Wipe your existence, not like you had material You're slower than your releases, I'm a speeding beetle Pussy-whipping this British like a Monte-Negro Literature so bland, we oughta call you WhiteWrites But that’d break your Tumblr Code, you pompous Scottish white knight When you see the votes, you'll wish I rollbacked your rage I may be a zoo animal, but fourth place is your cage 'Cyanwrites:' You can't just discredit all the effort that I've put in here! Am I God Tier? Shit Tier? Bitch, I'm a Volun-tier! I pour my sweat and blood into my work. You won't see me disappear! I've grown far more in seven months than you have in two years! You wouldn't find writing more than one battle a month so rough, If you put as much energy into rapping as you do into your smut, Or if I can prise you out of the ERB 58 thread for long enough You’ve been out-written! It's fair to say I fucked this pussy right up! ----- Category:Blog posts